Shiori Itame
Shiori Itame (いため しおり''' Itame Shiori) is a third-year, and the SHSL Illustrator at the rebuilt Kibougamine Academy. Though she has a cute face, she has a fascination with gory things, knives, and sadomasochism. She's the sister of Yumi Itame. Appearance Shiori is a short high-school girl with curly pink hair. She has big, blue eyes and could be described as cute-looking. She has sharp canine teeth, known as 'yaeba'. Her wardrobe consists of mainly pastel colors, and she's commonly seen wearing a blue jacket. Personality At a glance, Shiori is an extremely energetic, outgoing, and cheerful girl. While usually good-intentioned, she's airheaded, maybe even going as far as to say stupid. She hates to see the people she loves upset, and will go to great lengths to try and help them, even if she isn't sure how. She will do things that are detrimental to her own mental health and put the people she loves above herself, if it means it will help them. She loves making new friends, although this can sometimes prove difficult due to some of the things she says. Shiori is impulsive and self-destructive, and has many sadistic and masochistic tendencies. She has been known to bite others and often "accidentally" injures herself while doing things such as cooking. She enjoys being hurt, and will allow and encourage others to physically injure her, or even injure herself. When angered, she tends to lash out and say things she doesn't mean that she usually regrets later. Shiori has many issues with dependency, abandonment, and self-destructive behaviors that have been known to get her hospitalized. She has a very low sense of self-worth and self-esteem, and will allow others to treat her with little care. She has an extreme fear of abandonment, and will go to extreme lengths to ensure people won't leave her, even if it is an unhealthy or even abusive relationship. She sees herself as unlovable and unwanted, due to Yumi's perceived abandonment. She is anxious and paranoid when it comes to relationships, and will convince herself of the worst. She also has unhealthy coping methods, such as self-harm, binge-eating, and isolating herself for days or weeks at a time. Many times, when she's feeling particularly bad, she'll pretend to be cheerful as usual, with some special exceptions. Shiori craves a romantic relationship, and will go as far as just letting someone pretend to like her, if it means she won't be alone. She gets attached and infatuated extremely easily, which often leads to heartbreak for her. She also latches onto people to make decisions for her, even when it comes to things like what to draw. She does very little for herself. History Prior to the tragedy, Shiori was very close with her sister, Yumi, who looked out for her and would keep bullies from picking on her. They lived with their mother and father in Towa City. Towa City was not hit too badly by the Tragedy, but during the Warriors of Hope's riots, Shiori was brainwashed along with the other children of Towa City. She was separated from Yumi during the Tragedy, and when Yumi finally was able to find her again, after the world was restored, Shiori's sadomasochistic tendencies, as well as her childish nature, a residual effect of the brainwashing, scared her. Shiori is an entirely different person than she was as a child, and they became very distant, leading to feelings of abandonment from Shiori. Since then, she's had a deep fear of being alone. Relationships Yumi Itame Shiori's younger sister. Shiori isn't entirely sure how she feels about her, due to the distance between them. She'll frequently act cold toward her, or act as if she doesn't care about her, but she can't ever forget the days when they were happy as children. Gorou Ueda Childhood friend and coworker. They collaborate on many projects, as he's the SHSL Author and she's the SHSL Illustrator. They both hold an interest in gory and dark topics, as well as masochistic tendencies, so they get along very well. Phillip Achtung Ex-"boyfriend" and close friend. She stalked him briefly and they "dated" for a short period of time after he stabbed her and broke her wrist. She finds comfort in his company, and even after they "broke up," she still holds some romantic feelings for him, although much less intense. She will take his advice on any and everything and holds his opinion of her very, very highly. She feels that as long as they're friends, neither of them will ever be alone, which is a very comforting thought. Kimiko Nakayama Former crush and close friend. They met when Shiori asked to learn how to get into the vents, and both have some obsessive tendencies toward people they have romantic feelings for. After Phillip "broke up" with her, she had a crush on Kimiko briefly, before realizing that Kimiko didn't feel the same, and probably wouldn't. Kayori Hato Boyfriend and future husband. They met during the lovewater incident, and went on a date. Shiori became infatuated extremely quickly, and spent lots of time with him for a period. Kayori decided to give her some space after realizing she probably needed it, as she was more unhappy than she let on. Shiori perceived this as abandonment and began avoiding him, out of fear that he had decided he didn't like her anymore. The two have since made up and begun dating again. Ren Shimakage Friend. She met Ren in the hospital, first when she bled on him, and again as they were both hospitalized around the same time. After the incident at the party, Shiori felt awful about it and apologized. She felt that maybe he had not forgiven her entirely, and wasn't sure how to act, and so she began avoiding him for a while. Their friendship was mended through a My Little Pony marathon with Ren, Shiori, Yasuko, and Ayako. Tomoyo Hirose Friend. Shiori enjoys her company, and thinks that her Otamatones are extremely amusing. According to Tomoyo, Shiori is her first "official friend," and is determined to be a very good one. Stats *1 - 3 Low - Average *4 - 6 Above Average - High *7 - 10 Extremely High - Perfect Quotes * (To Aoko Yanaihara about being injured) ''"I just really like that stuff! Once, my friend tooootally cut up my arm... It was super fun..." * (To Ren Shimakage) "I think... I'll still be sad a while longer no matter what, but... but it helps to know I have a friend like you!" * "If you don't give up, and you stay strong, even if it takes a very, very long time, then you'll have a happy ending!" * (About Phillip) "I would've let him get away with anything he did to me, really... 'Cause then... Then at least maybe it'd mean he wouldn't leave. It didn't matter. 'Cause at least then I wouldn't be alone..." '' * ''"I'd rather '''die' than have to be all alone. I hardly have any friends and I always say weird stuff and if I get upset, I say things I don't mean, and-- and I hate it. I've been all alone for such a long time-- I'm so unlikable that my own sister, the one that used to be my best friend, hates me, 'nd... I don't even know what I did wrong."'' Trivia * 'Shiori' can be written with the kanji for 'poem' (詩) and 'weave' (織). * The surname 'Itame' (いため)' is a play off 'Itamero' ( 痛めろ) meaning 'to cause/inflict pain'. * Shiori's blood type is O+. * Shiori can't cook, and will make horrible food that shouldn't be eaten. * Shiori likes cute/pretty/shiny/sparkly things, fairy tales, romance, and knives. She dislikes isolation, people being upset with her, and ghosts. * She owns a collection of knives with over 50 different styles. * Shiori's opinions on things are extremely inconsistent, and things such as her favorite food, favorite song, favorite movie, etc. change constantly. Category:Artists Category:Ang's Muses Category:Art Club Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Itame Family Category:Hato Family Category:Merle Family